bfme2_moddingfandomcom-20200214-history
Modding Tools
EA Games Software Development Kit This Mod SDK contains w3d tools, documentation and other useful developer tools to greatly enhance the production of your mod projects for the The Battle for Middle-earth, The Battle for Middle-earth II, Command & Conquer Generals, and Command & Conquer Generals Zero Hour. Absolutely needed if you're creating new art for your mod. written by © 2006 EA Games Modding Programs by Gil Galad Various programs developed specifically for BFME game editing. Those include a HordeBuilder, a Faction Creator, and many other great programs. written by Gil Galad Final Big Editor 1.4 A program that is necessary to "extract" files from the BIG files. An absolute must if you are going to mod the game. Open the program, open a BIG file, highlight the file to be extracted, and click edit. You will see the extract command there. You may extract the entire BIG file at once if you choose. This version now supports BFME. It also contains a .dds and W3D preview. 489K Zip format written by Mathius Wagner Asset Builder 2.0 A program that will enable you to add new textures and models to the original asset.dat file. It is a stand alone program. Drag your new assets into the window and use the append function. Click save and save the new asset.dat to a safe place. Do not rewrite your original, just replace it with the new file you create by saving it. 1.8 Meg EXE format written by Sy XCC Mixer This Program combines the first two so you can extract BIG files and edit the CSF file. I've used it on and off but it's a good tool. This version in particluar supports BFME. 675K Zip format written by Olaf van der Spek DDS Plugin for PS This plugin for Photoshop will allow PS to import and export .DDS format that is used throughout BFME. Another must if you are going to mod the game. 264K Zip format written by UNKNOWN Targa Plugin for PS7 This plugin for Photoshop will correct the short comings of PS7 when using Targa (TGA) formats. Prior to PS7 TGA was handled correctly. This should fix known issues with PS7 in regards to handling TGA formats. 15K Zip format written by UNKNOWN Cameo Mapper This program enables you to map the coordinates of images to be used ingame. It will then save the results as an INI file to be placed in the proper location. You may map more than one image from a file. See 2-D Artwork for how to set up your 2-D artwork for ingame use. 1.44MG Zip format written by Mastermind W3D Importer This plugin works for both Gmax and 3DS Max and will allow you to import models from the game into the modeling program. It will also import animations. I found this to be the best W3D importer avaliable. See Models for more information on modeling. 11K Zip format written by Coolfile Chillskinner This plugin is for Gmax and will aid you greatly in skinning your models as long as they are low poly. It allows you to weld vertices and unfold the sides. Excellant for structures for BFME. Seeing the site is no longer up I hope this helps. No support from this site on how to use it. See Models for more information on modeling. 675K Zip format written by Chillskinner BFME WB Molds This is a resource that includes some terrain molds that can be added to World Builder for BFME. Place these files in the Data/Editor folder and this will enable terrain molds for BFME World Builder. These are useful for making terrain. Load them and click Mesh Mold tool and they will be there. 52K Zip format provided by Deezire GMAX This is a free 3-D modeling program that you will need to make and export your models to BFME. This is a direct link so that you can download it and it is for free. You also need RenX. RenX This ultimate tool is needed because this will give Gmax (above) the ability to export W3D files. This is a gamepack from Renegade that uses the same format as BFME. So read the readme files and place this file into the proper place. .EXE file will do that. There is no other way to export to W3D format. 24.9MG exe format provided by EA Games TGA Viewer for Windows A nice plugin that allows thumbnail views of TGA files in MS Explorer. It's been a big pain 'till I found this handy tool. written by GMAN DDS Viewer for Windows A nice plugin that allows thumbnail views of DDS files in MS Explorer. Another big pain till I found this handy tool. written by UNKOWN Source: www.the3rdage.net